


Comfort

by ErisMornIsBae



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae
Summary: Amelia Shepard still relives her past, and Kelly wants to help her deal with it.
Relationships: Kelly Chambers/Female Shepard
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Comfort

The ground beneath Shepard trembled as more and more explosions ripped through the colony. Beyond the walls of the Alliance military compound, she could see plumes of smoke forming in the direction of each of the detonations. The man to her right, and older colonist with gray hair and trembling arms, began to pray as they waited. The smooth white wall before them was cracked down the middle where one of the pirate's fighters had struck it with a small missile. It hadn't been enough to destroy the petition of the wall, but it was weaker than all the other portions. 

There weren't enough of them. Shepard knew it, the handful of off duty Alliance soldiers nearby knew it, and she even thought a couple of the volunteers knew it. The only chance they'd have of surviving was if they could funnel the majority of the pirates through this one broken portion. The two buildings on either side of the damaged portion were a benefit, and they'd managed to set up enough defenses that the odds weren't so heavily stacked. 

When they finally broke through the wall, the explosion sent debris and smoke towards the colonists. Without waiting to see them, the group fired blindly into the cloud. It worked better than Shepard could have hoped. Through the gunshots she could hear people yelling and crying out in pain, most of which came from the heavy cloud of dust. Their luck began to turn as shots flew out of the dust and at them. 

As time went on, the already small number of colonists was whittled down again and again. Shepard only realized the man beside her had died when she went to ask him for a thermal clip. Instead, she took his gun and resumed her methodical work picking off the forms of anyone who appeared through the break. The last of her companions left around two and a half hours into their watch. He was off to her left, and she just caught a glimpse of him dragging a colonist who was clutching at her shoulder as it bled. 

Her attackers numbers swelled as they realized just how few people were left to oppose them. She fired again and again until her shoulder was bruised and the kick tightened her jaw involuntarily. The moment she feared came as a turian and two vorcha came through the break. Behind them, several other pirate's fired at her steadily crumbling cover. 

She ducked back behind cover, dropping her weapon and bringing her palms to her eyes. The dust that had collected in them and on her face stung as she wiped it away. Her hands were red and bruised from the constant gunfire and she couldn't steady them no matter how hard she tried. 

This is it. She thought as the faint sound of footsteps came to her ears. They had to be ten feet away, if that. Just on the other side of the barricade. She had tried to keep her biotics in check, restraining herself to avoid drawing suspicion. But everyone around her was either dead or had fallen back. Fuck it. 

The look of shock on the turian's face as she leapt over the barrier was priceless. He fired off three shots, missing the first two, and only grazing her barrier as she charged. She'd always wondered what would happen if she slammed into someone on a planet with lower gravity. Watching him soar through the air until he slammed into the edge of the crumbling wall was as satisfying as she'd hoped. The stunned vorcha watched as their superior was catapulted backwards until his back broke on the wall behind them. Their bodies jerked upwards as a surge of energy pulled them back into the air, and again she threw herself forward. 

The force of the detonating biotics exploded outward from where she collided with them, shattering the windows on the near side of one of the buildings. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as another spray of bullets landed near her, hitting her barrier so hard she stumbled. The adrenaline in her surged and her skin hummed with a familiar ripple of energy as she prepared to launch herself at the figure emerging from the gap. Her foot dug into the ground and the nodes buried under her skin began to course with power as the sky darkened behind her. The earsplitting boom washed over her as she spun around. A pillar of red energy scorched the ground before her, a second before it engulfed her in a blinding light. 

Shepard woke up in a cold sweat with two hands grasping her biceps as they shook her. 

"Amelia!" Kelly was sitting beside her with a worried look on her face. "Fuck, you were screaming." 

Shepard's eyes darted around the room as she slowly came to her senses. She was in her apartment. The door was shut and they were alone. The only other sounds were the ac and the distant hum of cars flying by. 

"You're safe, Amelia." Kelly said as she let go of her. 

Shepard sat up, resting her elbows on her legs and putting her head in her hands. Her long red hair was disheveled and sweaty, and she ran her hand through it to try and untangle it some. 

"Was I moving much?" 

Kelly sighed and leaned forward to kiss Shepard's right hand. "You bumped me with your elbow a few times, but nothing hard." 

Kelly watched her girlfriend silently, checking to make sure she wasn't about to burst into tears. When her breathing slowed enough, she shifted closer to her and placed a hand on Amelia's leg. 

"Do you want to talk about it, Amelia?" 

"No, but I have a feeling you'll make me anyway." She replied, looking up to smile at Kelly. 

"It'll help, I promise." 

Kelly watched the other woman's piercing green eyes drop to her chest, and she rolled her own. 

"Yeah, you need to put a shirt on first." Amelia finally said. "Therapy won't help if I'm too busy thinking about going down on my therapist." 

"You do that when I'm fully dressed, Amelia." Kelly joked as she stood up. 

Shepard watched as the naked woman walked across the room to her dresser, opening the top drawer and digging inside it. After a few moments, she pulled out a pair of simple black panties and moved onto the next drawer. 

"Hey!" Amelia called out as she saw what Kelly took from the drawer. "I've been looking for that." 

She stood up and closed the distance between the two as Kelly gave her a smirk. "Come on, you've ruined like three of my shirts now. At least I don't stretch your stuff out." 

"I got that shirt in Rio, it's not some shirt I just bought down in the wards!" 

Kelly shrugged as she shut the drawer and opened the bottom one, pulling out her sweatpants. Amelia stepped up to Kelly's dresser as the other woman walked away. She slid the middle drawer open and grabbed the top shirt. Kelly glanced back as she heard the drawer sliding shut again. 

"Oh fo-" Kelly sighed in frustration. "Come on Amelia. Please just let me wear it? It's so much softer than any I have." 

"I know it is, Kelly." Amelia said. "That's why I still wear it. The candidate who ended up buying them all got them from such a good place." 

"If you start telling me about how you were the best in your N7 group, I'm going back to bed." 

"Ugh, fine." Amelia groaned. "You can wear it tonight if you take a bath with me." 

"You're stalling." 

Amelia crossed her arms as a smile crept up her face. "We can talk during the bath, Kelly." 

"We're not gonna talk in the bath." 

"Maybe," Amelia laughed. "But if you try to take that shirt I'll tackle you." 

Kelly stared at her for a moment. They both knew what the answer would be, but Kelly just wanted to drag it out. If Shepard wanted to stall then so could she. 

"Fine." Kelly said as she tossed her clothes on the bed. "Let's get this over with." 

"Fuck me, Chambers." Amelia exclaimed sarcastically as she led the way into the bathroom. "I'm so sorry your girlfriend wants to share such an intimate moment with you." 

Kelly ignored her words as she watched Amelia walk. She would never get used to seeing the other woman's bare ass like this, as if it were for her eyes only. Like she had the exclusive rights to the other woman, and could see her on display at any moment. 

Amelia stepped onto the cool tiles, her legs tensing just a bit as she tried to minimize her contact with the floor. The tub was empty, and with a few taps on screen on the wall, it began to quickly fill the water. She turned back to face her girlfriend, who was standing by the doorway. She smiled as she met Kelly's green eyes. 

"Enjoy the show?" She asked playfully. 

Kelly's shoulders dropped as she shook her head. "How di-" 

"Mirror?" Amelia said, gesturing to the sink with her thumb. "You were a little busy being a pervert to realize." 

"Maybe I just didn't care?" 

The faucets switched off and Amelia pushed off from the wall. "Ooh, what's this new confidence my favorite yeoman has?" 

"Get in the damn bath." Kelly ordered as she laughed. 

Amelia did as she was told, except for a brief pause where her ass was just above the warm water. Kelly felt her face go flush as she saw the other woman shake her hips for her. And then Amelia kept walking, wading into the waist high water. Once she was sitting across from Kelly, her girlfriend finally stepped in. 

Kelly wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to just how wonderful the hot tub felt. She'd never been in one before, but she didn't think she could ever go back to a regular bath or shower. Especially given that this one was big enough for the two of them to really move around in. 

Even with all the space, Kelly didn't bother to draw things out anymore. She'd had her fun keeping Shepard in suspense for a moment or two. Now all she could think about was the way the faint blue light of the hot tub reflected off of Amelia's heavy breasts. As she stepped into the warm water, she watched Shepard's eyes following her body, staring at her pussy until it was below the water and then moving up to her breasts. 

Kelly didn't even make it over to where Amelia was sitting. Halfway across the bubbling water, Shepard's hands shot up from the tub and gripped her thighs. With a tug, Amelia brought her girlfriend forward, bringing their lips together when they met. Kelly moaned softly into the kiss as Amelia pressed her tongue forward. It brushed against Kelly's lips a second before her girlfriend's tongue forced its way into her mouth, pushing hers back as Kelly took control. 

Amelia considered fighting back. She could try and take the lead if she really wanted to. Neither of them was the dominant so to speak, so they'd both be fine either way. In the end, she decided to just let Kelly be in charge for now. She was indulging Shepard after all. 

With her decision made, Amelia relented in her struggle. Her mouth opened more and her tongue relaxed so that Kelly could have unhindered access to her. The woman now kneeling on the stone step between her legs held Shepard's face in her hands, tilting her head back jusf a bit so she could force her tongue deeper. The more Amelia gave, the more Kelly took. She'd open her mouth more and Kelly would drag her tongue over Amelia's, greedily savoring the way it felt. 

Kelly's thin fingers tangled in the messy red hair as her tongue washed over her in gentle warm waves. Each time they met in Amelia's mouth, the firm lapping motions from Kelly left Shepard's body practically humming. It wasn't unlike the power she felt using her biotics, but this one was focused more on her senses and less on the sheer energy coursing through her. Still, she could feel Kelly's body pressing closer and closer to hers as the pulsing in her grew in intensity. One of the other woman's arms slipped from Amelia's hair and slid down to grip her bicep, just over where the scar was for one of her implants. 

Kelly pulled back a bit, still cradling Shepard's head with her left hand. "You know you're practically vibrating, right?" 

Amelia smiled up at her, nodding lazily. "Well, you have that effect on me." 

"Really?" Kelly asked jokingly. "With just a kiss?" 

As she spoke her right hand trailed down Shepard's arm, and then slipped under the and over to her thigh. 

"Then I have to wonder what would happen if I did this?" 

Even if Shepard knew it was coming, the feeling of two of Kelly's fingers sliding into her was still startling. She gasped, arching her back as the tension that had slowly built in her crotch grew exponentially. She felt full almost, happy and content as her girlfriend penetrated her. She'd swear that her pussy was the exact right size and shape for Kelly's fingers. 

"Fuck!" She gasped desperately, her one hand grabbing the side of the hot tub while the other dug its fingertips into Kelly's hip. "Oh my god, Kel." 

"Good?" Kelly asked as she brought her fingers out and then thrust them back in. 

"Y-yes." Amelia gasped as she felt Kelly's knuckles brush against her lips. "So good." 

Kelly smiled down at Shepard as she worked her hand between her legs. Every stroke ended with a gentle curl of her fingers, and then every time she pulled out she'd brush her thumb over the other woman's clit. It was never enough to push her too fast, but it got a small jump from her each time and Kelly loved watching that. Before long, Amelia was panting desperately, moaning each time her clit was touched. 

Kelly leaned in to plant her lips on her girlfriend's cheek before slowly kissing her way down to Amelia's jaw. Her lips parted as she sucked the left side, gently nibbling and licking her sharp jaw. All the while her fingers steadily pumped in and out of Amelia's pussy, her knuckles pressing against her lips as she spread Shepard over and over. 

When Amelia came, Kelly was ready for it. She'd felt her girlfriend growing closer as her fingers worked inside her, and when it was finally almost there, she pressed her thumb to Shepard's clit and never took it off. The red head rode her girlfriends fingers hard, desperately fucking herself on them as Kelly rubbed steady circles on her clit. 

Kelly slipped her fingers out of Amelia when she finally stopped moving her hips. She watched as her girlfriend laid her head back against the wall behind her. She looked beautiful to Kelly. Calm, content, a bit sweaty, and practically glowing as she smiled at her. 

"Happy now?" 

"Not... yet." Shepard panted. "Bend over rather edge... yeoman." 

"It's alright, Commander." Kelly said playfully. "You don't have to go down on me. We should get some sleep honestly, it's almost three." 

Amelia ran her wet hand through her hair as she leaned forward from the wall. Without saying a word, she ducked her head under the water and moved closer to Kelly. When she came up, her hair was laying down flat on her, the tangles still there but the sweat from earlier lessened quite a bit. Kelly couldn't help the small rush she got as the other woman approached her, her bangs hanging straight down in her face. 

Kelly brought her hand up to push the hair from her girlfriend's face even as Amelia wrapped her arms around her. 

"I spent six months under house arrest." Amelia whispered as she brought her lips to Kelly's. 

"I thought you died when cerberus hit the citadel." She continued before kissing her again. 

"If I have the chance to touch you or kiss you or make love to you, I am always going to take it now." 

"Ame." Kelly sighed. 

"Don't make me bend you over. You know I can." As if to punctuate the 'threat', Amelia lifted her hand up and brought a faint purple glow from it. 

Kelly couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous that was. She almost wanted to have her girlfriend force her, if only to see what she'd try and do with her biotics. In the end, she decided it wasn't worth the effort. Untangling herself from Shepard's embrace, Kelly turned and walked back to the front of the tub. She placed both of her knees on the top step, and then bent forward to put her hands on the tiled floor. She made a mental note to be careful getting out given how much water was dripping off her body and onto the floor. 

She didn't even hear Amelia moving over the gentle roar of the hot tub. One second she was waiting there with her pussy exposed to the cool air, and the next there were two hands on her ass and a familiar tongue sliding from her clit upwards. She felt her girlfriend's tongue push forward just a bit, spreading her lips as she tasted her pussy juice. Kelly let out a soft moan as her girlfriend's tongue left her pussy, only for it to return at the top again, diving into her eagerly. 

Shepard thankfully didn't draw things out. Kelly had been honest when she recommended just going to sleep, and Amelia knew that no matter how good it the sex was; Kelly would just end up bored and tired in she was already exhausted. A few seconds after her tongue slid into Kelly's vagina, her fingers came up to rub on her clit. 

The yeoman felt her fingers and toes curl as her girlfriend began to stroke her clit, her tongue dipping in and out of her again and again. When she did cum, she brought her head down and laid it on her forearm as she shifted her weight onto that limb. She clenched her left hand into a fist as she bent it beneath her. Amelia happily continued fucking her, trying as best as she could make the orgasm last longer. 

"Stop... stop, babe." Kelly gasped as she raised her right hand. "I can't... I'm too sensitive." 

Amelia pulled back and then pressed a kiss to Kelly's right cheek. 

"Want me to carry you?" Amelia asked as she hit the button to drain the tub. 

"Mhm." Kelly mumbled as Amelia grabbed a towel to dry them off with. "Thank you, sweetie." Shepard grinned just a bit more as she listened to Kelly.


End file.
